5 Jahre
by Tendou Pein
Summary: Spielt nach dem 3. Game. Dante denkt ein wenig nach, über sich, über Vergil, über ihr mehr oder weniger gemeinsames Leben.  Der Song ist von L´Ame Immortelle, ich fand er passt sehr gut zu Dante.


**Yoo-hoo!**

Danke, dass ihr meine kleine Devil May Cry Songfic lest! Es ist meine erste und bisher einzige Songfic. Sie ist spontan und innerhalb sehr kurzer Zeit entstanden. Teilt mir doch in Form eines Kommis mit, ob sie euch gefallen hat, oder nicht.

Disclaimer: DMC ist Capcorn, und der Song gehört L´Ame Immortelle, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Warnings: Is vielleicht etwas traurig (und verdammt schlecht geschrieben! ..) Zudem sollte man vielleicht die Romane gelesen haben, aber das ist nicht zwingen notwendig.

Ich hab kein Plan, wie lange Vergy und Dantü bei ihrer Mutter zusammen lebten, hier sind (logisch) 5 Jahre.

**5 Jahre**

_Auf lautlosen Schwingen zieht die Leere durch mein Land  
Durch Träume der Sehnsucht, die ich niemals fand  
Träume eines Menschen, den ich einmal kannte _

_Es war jemand den man bei meinem Namen nannte _

Dante hob träge den Kopf und schaute in das unendliche Grau des Himmels. Wie in Trance senkte er den Blick wieder auf die Trümmern der Stadt, in der er lebte. Es war ihm gleich. Die Stadt kümmerte ihn nicht. Würde er jetzt über die Schulter schauen, so würde er den zerstörten Turm sehen, indem er eins ums and´re mal auf Leben und Tod gekämpft hatte. Nichts war in den kalten Mauern jetzt noch von Bedeutung. Es existierte kein Leben mehr darin. Dante fragte sich still wie oft er das noch erleben musste und wie oft er es ertragen würde. Mit einem zynischen Lächeln murmelte er: "Lange... Und daran bist du Schuld, Vergil. Ich hoffe, dass ist dir klar."

_Du hast ihn getötet, hast ihn erstickt mit deinen Taten  
Ihn verstossen, ausgenutzt und sein Gefühl verraten  
Er liebte doch so stark, wie ein Mensch nur lieben kann _

Damal, als sie noch klein waren, war Vergil immer der große Bruder gewesen, wie er im Buche stand. Dante hingegen war eine verzogene Heulsuse, die dauernt an Mamas Rockzipfel hing.Vergil schien es nicht zu stören, dass Dante so bevorzugt wurde. Aber vielleicht schien es tatsächlich nur so. Dante hatte seine Mutter und seinen Bruder verloren. Der Vergil, der ihm vor ein paar Jahren begegnet war, war Spardas zweiter Sohn, aber nicht mehr sein Bruder.

_5 Jahre lang, hab ich dich geliebt  
5 Jahre lang, gegen alles was es gibt  
5 Jahre lang, meiner Liebe Untertan  
zur Hölle fahren  
_

Der Dämon in Dante war damals erwacht. Doch auch heute schlief er manchmal tief in seiner Brust und dann leidete er. Der Schmerz zerriss ihn beinahe. Dann kreisten seine Gedanken pausen um seine geliebte Mutter, seine menschliche Mutter, die es wohl war, die ihnen bei der Geburt ein Herz gab. Doch halt, sogar einem vollblütigen Dämon wie Sparda hatte sie in die Wärme, die Freude und den Schmerz der Gefühle getaucht. Mit diesen Gefühlen eins, starb er. Aber das Schicksal sah nicht vor, dass die Zwillinge ihre Herzen behalten sollten.

Devils Never Cry...

_Ein Fluch der ohne Namen ist, lastet nun auf ihm  
Auf seinem kranken Herz, das ach so sicher schien  
Ein Fluch der jahrelang in seiner Brust sanft wuchs  
Fest verankert auf der allerletzten Seite dieses Buchs  
_

Dante ließ sich auf einem Gerollbrocken nieder. "Vergil... Kann es sein, dass du manchmal die gleichen Schmerzen hattest? Oder bin ich immer noch der kleine, weinerliche Bruder? Wahrscheinlich.."

Doch meist war alles in ihm wie Tod. Vergil hatte seine menschlichen Gefühle eingefroren und mit jeder seiner Taten mehr und mehr zersplittert. Und doch war es Dante, als wäre er taub durch die letzten Jahre gegangen, jeden leisen und lauten Hilfeschrei ungehört in den Winden des Kampfes verklingen lassend.

_Du hast ihn getötet, hast ihn erstickt mit deinen Taten  
Er liebte doch so stark, wie ein Mensch nur lieben kann  
_

_5 Jahre lang, hab ich dich geliebt  
5 Jahre lang, gegen alles was es gibt  
5 Jahre lang, meiner Liebe Untertan  
zur Hölle fahren _

Der Mensch den sie Tony Redgrave nannten, war tot. Vergil hatte ihn getötet. Und Dante war zum Leben erwacht. Es gab etwas, dass Dante nicht aus dem Kopf wollte. Der Anblick seines sich in den Abgrund stürzenden Bruders. Er war doch sein Rivale, sein Spielkamerad, sein Feind, sein Bruder, der, den er hasste, und noch mehr liebte. Aber nun war alles vorbei. Vergil gab es nicht mehr, ebensowenig wie Tony. Nur Dante war übrig. Dante, Sohn von Sparda und grausamster Teufelsjäger aller Zeiten.

_Der Namen, den der Tote trägt, er gleicht meinem Namen  
Die Seele hier in seiner Brust, sie kennt kein Erbarmen  
Ich sehe nun auf ihn herab und sehe, er gleicht mir  
Doch seinen Tod werde ich leben, ich und nicht mehr wir_

_5 Jahre lang, hab ich dich geliebt  
5 Jahre lang, gegen alles was es gibt  
5 Jahre lang, meiner Liebe Untertan_

_5 Jahre lang, ich hab dich geliebt  
5 Jahre lang, gegen alles was es gibt  
5 Jahre lang, meiner Liebe Untertan_

_Ich hab dich geliebt  
Gegen alles was es gibt  
_

Dante stand wieder auf. Einen letzten Blick warf er zum Temen-ni-gru. "Bis zum nächsten mal, ihr Ausgeburten der Hölle!" Hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt Dante die Überreste der Straße entlang, zu seinem Laden, obgleich dieser auch in Schutt und Asche lag. Und das nächste mal würde bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Er ließ seinen Schmerz nicht zurück, sondern verschteckte ihn tief in seiner Seele.

Devil May Cry


End file.
